Young Pokeinstien Part IV
by Clest
Summary: The final instalment. Find out if Rhydabra can be defeated...


Part IV: Rhydabra  
  
ABRA: Stay back!!! (Rhydabra lifts up the bedroom)  
RHYDABRA: Oh yeah?!! (hits Raichu)  
JIGGLYPUFF: Oh no!! Raichu!!!  
RAICHU: (coughs) I'm a gonner!! (slumps to the floor)  
ABRA: I will repel you with my psychic powers!! (concentrates)  
RHYDABRA: Are you trying to do a s****??!! (laughs)  
JIGGLYPUFF: How dare you insult Abra!!! (bites Rhydabra on the toe)  
ABRA: Jigglypuff!!!  
RHYDABRA: Owww!!!! Get off, ya little b****!!! (grabs Jigglypuff and throws her out the window)  
JIGGLYPUFF: AHHHH!!!!!!!! (bang)  
ABRA: Hope she had good life insurance!! Well, now to take down you!!  
RHYDABRA: Hahahaha!!!! You have no chance!! (Raichu wakes up)  
RAICHU: Oh aye?!! (shoots a very powerful electric beam at Rhydabra)  
RHYDABRA: AHHHH!!!!!! (splits into Kadabra and Rhydon)  
KADABRA: Die Raichu!!!  
RHYDON: Die Abra!!! (Jigglypuff comes in the window)  
JIGGLYPUFF: My life insurance was good!!!!  
KADABRA & RHYDON: Grrrrr!!!!!  
RAICHU: (faints)  
ABRA: Run Jigglypuff!!!  
JIGGLYPUFF: No!! I'll take this dooda here... (picks up an electric shock machine)  
ABRA: NO!!!!!!  
JIGGLYPUFF: And use it to revive Raichu!! (she puts a generator on Raichu and hits The Button)  
RAICHU: Holy s***!! What happened!!!  
ABRA: Jigglypuff revived you!!  
KADABRA: Hah!! You are no match for the power of my mind!!!  
ABRA: Arrghh!!! (buckles under the power of Kadabra's physic gift)  
JIGGLYPUFF: Nooo!!! Abra!!! D*** you!! You piece of dog s****!!!  
KADABRA: Ooooh!! Mind your language!!!  
RHYDON: CHAAAARRRGE!!!! (runs at Raichu)  
RAICHU: CHAAAARRRRGE!!!!!! (runs at Rhydon)  
JIGGLYPUFF: Eeeeeeek!!! (they crash into each other)  
RHYDON: Oooohhh!!! My head!!! It's bleeding!!! (slumps to the floor)  
RAICHU: And Raichu emerges... the winner!!!  
ABRA: (recovering) Oohhh!! Mercy!!!  
KADABRA: You're still no match for me!!!  
JIGGLYPUFF: Oh yeah!! Stun Attack!!!  
KADABRA: (blocks her attack) Hah!! Feeble c***!!  
RAICHU: Let's see how you like this!! Super Attack!!!!  
KADABRA: (blocks Super Attack) Is that the best you can do??!!  
ABRA: (looking like Luke Skywalker in Cloud City) No, Kadabra. It isn't.  
KADABRA: Oh dear.  
ABRA: I call upon the spirit of Uncle Pokenstein. SUMMON ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (a white flash of light appears from Abra's chest. It shoots up to the ceiling. Abra slumps to the floor, at death's door. From the bright light, Mewtwo appears)  
KADABRA: Oh. S***  
MEWTWO: I suggest you leave. Now.  
KADABRA: I'm not leaving. I will battle to the death.  
MEWTWO: If you insist. Ultra Attack.  
KADABRA: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
MEWTWO: Had enough??  
KADABRA: Death Attack. (a black ray shoots forward, hitting Mewtwo)  
MEWTWO: ARRRGGHH!! I was the spirit of Abra Pokenstein, nephew of Doctor Alakazam Pokenstein. His sister is... Jigglypuff Pokenstein. I... have... spoken. (he dies)  
JIGGLYPUFF & RAICHU: WHAAAATTTT!!!!!!  
ABRA: (breaths deeply) Had... eno...enough, K...Kadabra??  
KADABRA: Never!! Bwahahaha!!!!  
ABRA: Alakazam, please help. (Alakazam's ghost appears)  
ALAKAZAM: I have had enough!!! Kadabra, go!!! (Kadabra disapears) And now I will heal Abra... Done!! Good!! Now, farewell!!! (dissapears)  
JIGGLYPUFF: Oh. Wow. I never knew.  
ABRA: Neither did I.  
RAICHU: This is a bit like Star Wars, isn't it??  
ABRA: I love you, Jigglypuff.  
JIGGLYPUFF: I love you too. (they kiss)  
RAICHU: Bluueerrrgh!!! Bit inappropriate time, innit??  
JYNX: (enters) Oh. Good grief. (exits)  
ABRA & JIGGLYPUFF: Will we get married??  
RAICHU: Can I be best man??  
  
And so, Abra Pokenstein and Jigglypuff Pokenstein married. Raichu was the Best Man, and Jynx was the Guest of Honour. Abra and Jigglypuff settled down, and had many children. Some of them were Jigglypuffs, some of them were Abras. Raichu lived next door, and soon after he married a Pikachu. They too had many children, and the two families became best of friends. Jynx married a Drowzee, and they lived a few miles away. They didn't have many children, but all of them became famous. And so they all lived happily ever after.  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
